


The Reward

by Art by Ifer (Ihasafandom)



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Animals, Art, Comic, Digital Art, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, a hawk, a squirrel - Freeform, the hawk life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Art%20by%20Ifer
Summary: Illustrations for #AnimorphsMiniBang2020 for @sarifel-corrisafid-ilxhel's fic The Reward.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Animorphs Mini Bang 2020, Art by Ifer





	The Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarifel-Corrisafid-Ilxhel (Sarifel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarifel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706497) by [Sarifel-Corrisafid-Ilxhel (Sarifel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarifel/pseuds/Sarifel-Corrisafid-Ilxhel). 



Desc: A comic depicting Tobias, sitting in a tree in hawk form, and an annoying squirrel. The squirrel bites him on the foot. He startles and flies away angrily, and the squirrel looks very proud of itself until he swoops back in, grabs it in his talons, then tosses it from a height into a mass of vegetation. The squirrel looks comically bug-eyed from the point it is grabbed, and descends into the forest with a Team-Rocket-esque twinkle. End Desc


End file.
